Sonic and Animaniacs: Rabbid Invasion Transcript
This is the transcript for Sonic and Animaniacs: Rabbid Invasion. Transcript (An Orange Piraka in Black Armour named Jackson Piraka is bringing a certain koopa named "King Joseph", who is blindfolded) Jackson Piraka: (is outside, leading Joseph on a long path) Ok Joseph, keep the blindfold on & no peeking until we're at the exact location. (Soon the two of them stopped) (Tails takes off King Joseph's blindfold) Everyone: SURPRISE!!! King Joseph: Did you plan this for my birthday, Jackson? Jackson Piraka: (smile a bit) The very one just for you. King Joseph: Thanks, everyone. (Soon a giant flying yellow submarine arrives) Sonic: Since when did submarines start to fly? (Rabbids fall from the submarine with their weapons at the ready, such as plungers, sausages and tennis racquets) Rico Rahkshi: (ready his Double Bladed Staff) What are these creatures? Jackson Piraka: (readies his Chainsaw Blade & Zamor Launcher) Whatever those creatures are, we don't want to find out. King Joseph: (Getting abducted by the Rabbid Submarine) Guys! GUYS! HELP! Knuckles: Hold on, I've got you! (Grabs Joseph's hand) Don't let go! (Suddenly gets abducted) AAAH! Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (rushes to the Rabbids) Rice Rahkshi: Leave the birthday boy alone! Put him down! (Blasts & smacks at the Rabbids) (The Rabbid Submarine then transforms into a Rabbid Robot) Vector: What kind of submarine is that?! Sonic: Put our friends down now! (Sonic spindashes at the Rabbid Robot, but it shoots a plunger rocket at Sonic who is sent flying towards Jackson and Rico, crashing into them.) Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: Augh! Sonic: Sorry, guys. (But they saw that the Rabbids have already escaped with Joseph and Knuckles.) Rico Rahkshi: (being helped up with Jackson Piraka by River Piraka) Now I know how a package feels like. (Meanwhile) (King Joseph slowly wakes up and sees Knuckles who is now a wrestling monster) King Joseph: Knuckles, what happened to you?! Knuckles: I would say the same to you. (King Joseph rushes to a nearby restroom and looks in the mirror and sees that he was wearing a hammerhead shark skin on him, after a short pause he screamed so loud it broke the Submarine windows.) King Joseph: What just happened to me?! I'm like a tribal hammerhead shark king now. ???: (Young Female Voice) You don't say. (King Joseph and Knuckles turned to see a small ghost like creature that has the head of Dot Warner from Animaniacs) Knuckles: What are you? ???: (Dark Voice) Monsters. (Appears from the shadows, revealing to be A.R.E.S., along with Mecha Tech & a couple of Rabbids) (staring down at Knuckles, Joseph & Dot) (Back with Jackson, Sonic and the others) Tails: (Looking on his monitor) I'm picking up King Joseph and Knuckles' tracks. River Piraka: Then we need to leave immediately to begin searching. Jackson Piraka: I couldn't said it better myself. Let's go everyone. Thats mean you too Rico, get. Rico Rahkshi: (trying to recover slowly) Coming... (shaking his head) (At a unknown beach area) Tails: Guys! I got somebody, it's King Joseph! Sonic: Where is he? Tails: This way! (Soon they found a hammerhead shaped like lair where King Joseph who is now named "Side Jose" by the villains was eating fish steaks while Rabbids were staring at him hungrily) Side Jose: (Looks at a Rabbid and pretends to offer him a piece) Want it? (The Rabbid nods yes) Tough LUCK! (Eats the fish steak and stabs the Rabbid's hand with his fork. sending him running off screaming in pain) Sonic: Look! (Side Jose sees the heroes and gathers all the fish steaks on his plate and tries to sneak off, but is stopped by Emperor GatorMill) Emperor GatorMill: Do your job, now. Side Jose: Fine, (Takes his Bomb Bludgeon) I hate my fish life. "More Coming Soon" Category:Movie Crossover